The new cultivar was found as a chance seedling among a group a mixed Clematis species and cultivars, in a commercial nursery in Christchurch, New Zealand. The inventors first discovered new variety in 1995. Due to the wide variety of species and cultivars grown at the nursery, the inventors are unable to distinguish the parentage.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘RobloM’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at the nursery in Christchurch, New Zealand during 1995, however, the cultivar was not commercially trialed or developed, and all progeny from the initial propagation were lost. In 2005, ‘RobloM’ was again propagated by vegetative cuttings and subsequently has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.